


Days and Nights in a Cafe

by AceStuckInSpace



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: College AU, Keith and Lance getting together, M/M, coffee shop AU, just some fluff, theres swearing too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7682713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceStuckInSpace/pseuds/AceStuckInSpace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally his time for sneaking glances was over, the full picture was in front of him and he was not disappointed. His silky black mullet looked messy against his head, but it fit him. Really nicely. The boys eyes were beautiful, they shine a deep purple, but the only eye contact he was making was with the floor. Wow he's cute Lance thought to himself. The cute guy wore a dark grey shirt, a loose belt, and long black loose jeans. Holy shit he's really cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Ability to Flirt with Anyone but the Person You Like

**Author's Note:**

> This Is my first fic, and my first Klance fic too. Hope it fits!

Twenty minutes. Only Twenty more minutes until closing time. The cafe was open until 7 pm and Lance had been there for close to 11 hours mostly an accident, but they had turned up understaffed for the day and he had told the manager he could manage their shifts for the day, but his lack of sleep brought regret to the decision. The line was growing shorter as he checked out person after person. After 5, the rush of people usually died down. As the line progressed a few regulars greeted Lance with a smile making friendly chatter, then a few of the late night college students, they all asked for their usual coffees and lattes and left the store. Soon there were only three left in the line. The first was Pidge, a regular at the shop and Lance's apartment. Lance and Pidge were friends in high school and they go to the same school. Pidge usually popped in late for a coffee and a few cookies to last the night. Next in line was an elderly woman, another regular but Lance could never remember her name since she always used cash and never got any drinks. She did however have a kitten named Blue. Blue was small and gray and took a liking to Lance and would hang around with him after work. The final person in line was a new comer, completely unfamiliar to Lance. A college student too? He looked around that age. The guy looked Korean, with a silky black mullet. 

"uh..Lance? Earth to Lance??" A voice broke into Lance's mind and he snapped back to reality. Pidge stood in front of the counter, looking slightly annoyed. Their orange hair was crazier than normal. "You zoned out again what were you staring at?" They turned their head to see the mullet guy and snickered. "New crush?" 

Lance could feel his cheeks slowly rise in temperature. "No!" His voice cracked. Oh god why did his voice have to crack. Pidge burst into laughter, grasping at their sides. 

"Are you getting your coffee or not." 

They took a deep breath and nodded "you know how I like it right?"

"How could I not? you get it twice a day at  **least** " Lance exaggerated. Pidge gave a cheeky grin and went to take a seat in their corner, whipped out their laptop and began typing at light speed. Lance snickered to himself as he peeked over to his friend. He could never figure out how they did it, no sleep and still works as hard as possible. Lance switched his attention to the next customer. Before she even got a chance to order Lance had pulled out a large muffin with blueberries baked into it. The woman in front of him began to chuckle, "my, my! What quick service!" 

Lance flashed his most devilish grin possible, "Only the best for such a beautiful young lady" 

The woman began to laugh as she pulled out the exact change for her muffin. She dropped in a five dollar bill into the mostly empty tip jar and smiled at him, "you sure now how to win over a lady." And with that she snatched up the bag and headed out the door waving behind her and smiling at Lance. 

Finally his time for sneaking glances was over, the full picture was in front of him and he was not disappointed. His silky black mullet looked messy against his head, but it fit him. Really nicely. The boys eyes were beautiful, they shine a deep purple, but the only eye contact he was making was with the floor.  _Wow he's cute_ Lance thought to himself. The cute guy wore a dark grey shirt, a loose belt, and long black loose jeans.  _Holy shit he's really cute._  


At this point Lance realizes they've both been silent for at least 30 seconds. 

"hey, so uh... What can I help you with?" Lance said, a little bit less confident than he hoped. 

The cute guy snapped his head upward. "Oh yeah, sorry. Could I just get an iced tea and one of those?" He said pointing to a small pastry.  He sounded hesitant as he spoke, like he didn't exactly know what he was talking about. 

Lance punched everything into the register and looked back to the cute guy, "8.65, do you have a name?" It was mostly for the order but also so Lance didn't have to keep mentally addressing him as 'cute guy'

"Hm? Oh. Uh. Yeah. It's...Keith" he said handing Lance a 10. 

Lance fished out the change from the register and held his hand out, "well then Keith would you like the pastry warmed?" He replied with a nod and shoved the remaining change into his pocket. "It might be a little delayed since short stuff in the corner still hasn't gotten their coffee" Lance could feel Pidge sending mental daggers over to him. 

"Yeah that's fine" Keith stated blandly as he walked over to the bar section of the counter that had been vacant all day. Lance had been alone for a few hours so it was nice to see someone looking over the counter at him for a few seconds. Yes he might have been peeking at Keith as he worked on Pidge's coffee, but Keith probably didn't even see it happen. Once the coffee was finished Lance had to yell to multiple times get their attention "Hey Pidge! Coffee" their head finally twisted too see Lance standing behind the counter looking a little pissed off. A small hand reached up from its position on the keys and shut the laptop gingerly. They then picked up the laptop and slid it back into their green backpack and then begrudgingly rose from their seat. As Pidge went to grab the coffee Lance rose it just out of reach. 

"I hate you" Pidge growled. Lance just smirked as Pidge jumped to grab their drink. "See ya Saturday" they said as they walked through the door. Lance smiled in return and glanced at the clock. Ten minutes. He quickly surveyed the remaining customers. Cute gu- Keith was still sitting at the counter and..wait. Lance could've sworn he saw Keith looking at him. No no no, he told himself, your just being hopeful. Keith was absentmindedly tapping his fingers to a sort of beat, as if lost in thought. Then there was a business woman sitting along enjoying a small cake slice and an espresso. Lance had overheard her on the phone earlier, she was in a fight with someone, so she probably wanted some peace and quiet so Lance stayed out of it. Besides those two, Lance was the only one inside.  _Focus Lance you still have to do your job remember_  He thought to himself. He quickly poured the tea and stuck the pastry in the small microwave behind him and made his way to the bar section, iced tea in hand. 

"One iced tea. Sorry for the hold up, everyone already clocked out." He said sliding the iced tea over the counter. Keith looked up to him and grabbed the drink

"It's fine"

Lance looked at him drinking the iced tea. He looked lonely.  _Well of course he looks lonely Lance he's alone_ he told himself. A small beeping noise began to go off. He'd totally forgotten about the microwave. Lance swiped the small pastry from the microwave and placed the plate to the side of Keith. "And here's the pastry." Keith barely nodded. "So uh...you come here often?" Lance asked. Then immediately regretted everything. Of course he didn't and Lance knew that full well he just sort of panicked. 

Keith looked up at him confused. "No?" 

"Yeah yeah of course you haven't. I haven't seen you around here before, I knew that. My bad. What brought you into the cafe? Are you in college?" Lance began talking a mile a minute. 

Keith looked somewhat lost at what just happened, as if he didn't hear half of what Lance just said. To be honest Lance barely knew what he just said. The two stood there silently both stealing glances at the other until Lance's mind got the better of him and the filter between thoughts and ideas shattered as Lance ended up saying through a breath, "your eyes are really nice holy shit" and Keith's eyes went wide. As soon as Lance noticed the boys face he turned redder than a tomato and immediately shoved his face in his hands. "I didn't say that in my head did I?" He asked. Embarrassment and dread filled Lances thoughts. Keith probably thought he was some weird pervert, or a freaky cashier.  _There goes another customer,_ he scolded himself making sure this comment stayed in his head. 

"We're you hitting on me?" Keith asked, with his head tilted slightly.  _Like a confused  puppy,_  Lance thought.  _Come on why does he have to be cute._  


"No...I-I was just gonna ask for a map." He said returning to his normal comfortable state of being. Keith's eyebrow raised at the statement. "Because I think I'm lost in your eyes." Lance's sly smile crept onto his face, and he glance at Keith through squinted eyes. He was just sitting there wide eyes, lance could see the gears in his head turning. And then...laughter?

Keith's laughter filled the room, light, and genuine. Lance felt the blush rise to his cheeks.  _Oh fuck even his laugh is cute. Your getting yourself in way too deep Lance._ "That was, by far, the stupidest thing I've ever heard," he said through his laughter.

Lance placed an open palm over his chest, "excuse you but that was a flawless execution of a pick up line!" 

"ha! And I didn't order an iced tea," he said smirking at Lance. "Hey I never did get your name..?"

"The one and only Lance McClain, at your service," he said holding his hand out for a shake. 

"Keith Kogane," he took the hand and shook it slightly.  _WOW THATS A GRIP_  Lance thought. 

"So as I was trying to say before, what brought you into this fine establishment?"

Keith shrugged, "needed caffine and the place was close."

"So you live around here?" He probably sounded a little too eager, but that didn't really bother him at this point. Having someone to talk to at the end of the day was a rare luxury. 

Keith nodded, "the apartments down the street. I never even knew this place existed."

"You should come more often. I've heard the drinks are good, same with the food and the devilishly handsome employees," he smiled. 

"Oh yeah? Where are they? I don't see any" Keith smirked, eying Lance expectantly. 

"I thought we were friends, Keith."

"It's been like a half an hour"

  
_Shit,_ Lance quickly spied the clock: 7:20. "Fuuuuck I was supposed to close up twenty minutes ago," Lance groaned bringing his hand up to his head, "oh god Hunk is gonna be pissed."

Keith looked down into his lap and gripped his iced tea, "sorry that's probably my fault."

Lance looked to him frantically, "no! No! It's nothing really! I just need to clean up and start some things in the back. And Hunk is my roommate, he's used to this stuff by now since I might have a tendency to show up late." Keith began to rise from his stool, grabbing his drink. As he strode to the door Lance called out to him, "so will I see you again or was this a sorta one time thing."

Keith stopped and shrugged, "if your lucky." And he strolled out with a smirk. Lance couldn't take his eyes off him as he strolled out the shop.  _Shit,_ Lance thought to himself. He was in love.


	2. Saturday Hangout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is a bit longer, and is more of a friendship chapter. Hope you enjoy!  
> (my tumblr is ace-wiz if you want to yell at me on there too)

Saturday came around and Lance took the early shift (around 6am) in an attempt to still see his newly acquired crush and still get out in time to make it to his plans. Luckily Keith popped in early that day.  _He always gets the same stupid thing an iced tea and a different pastry._ Lance thought _._ Today was no exception. Lance wasn't working the counter today, he just made the drinks and worked in the back, but he still took random looks towards the bar. For now he was shut up mixing some cake batter. The stuff was easy, just putting ingredients in a bowl, mixing it up, and letting it bake. 

"Lance, what are you doing we've got an iced tea and a lemon cookie!" A woman shouted from the front of the store. She sounded slightly peeved but that was probably due to the slight increase of customers around this time. Lance's face grew warm. It had to be him, no one else orders something as boring as that especially during breakfast hours. Lance strolled out and immediately looked to the bar area. A smirk snuck it's way onto his face as he spotted the exact person he'd been waiting for. He could recognize that mullet from a mile away. He grabbed a cup and began to get Keith's drink done. He walked over to the counter, his grin still plastered on his face. 

"Awwe you came to see me" he said placing down the iced tea. 

Keith grabbed the iced tea and rolled his eyes, "you wish. I like the tea."

"Yeah I couldn't tell from you coming in daily.  If I didn't know any better, I'd think you did come from the devilishly handsome worker." Lance made his way to the case and grabbed a cookie, and stuffed it in a small bag. 

Keith chuckled, "your about as hot as my iced tea." 

Lance raised his eyebrow, "Maybe, but I'm definitely as cool."

Keith smiled and grabbed the small bag from Lance's hands, "your as sour as the cookie, dude."

"And your as sweet" Lance rushed the last statement and he smiled, raising his arms in a shrug motion. He eyed the man sitting across from him and took this chance to admire. He was wearing a red crop top jacket over his usual grey shirt. Lance couldn't help but cackle at what he saw, "dude your as red as your jacket!"

"Asshole," Keith looked away and muttered. 

Lance leaned against the counter, "so instead of coming here when we close you came when we opened, what's up with that?"

Keith shrugged, "less people. Do you always work all day?"

"I work when I can, yeah. Except when I have classes or plans. I get lunch breaks too so I don't work the full day." He glanced up at the clock. 7 o'clock in the morning. He had plans with Hunk and Pidge today, they meet up for "lunch" (which was really more of a late breakfast) every other Saturday then spend the rest of the day however they'd like. However, due to the restaurants vacancy at the time Lance decided a little bit of talking couldn't do much harm. That's true until a "little bit of talking" ends up twenty minutes of talking, whether it be an actual conversation or the two going back and forth with insults. When Lance finally saw the time, he couldn't help but wonder how ten minutes had already passed. "Crap I lost track of time, look I gotta finish up in the back then head out."

Keith took his turn checking the time, "alright see you later."

He began to rise from his seat, but something ticked in Lance's head. "Wait, I needed to ask you something!"

Keith turned back to face him, "yeah?" He began to sip from the straw in his drink and stared. 

"On a scale of one to ten, what's your phone number." Keith choked. No literally, he began coughing up his drink. "Wait fuck did I kill you??" Lance said through his panic, leaning over the counter wide eyed. 

After he finished his coughing fit he glared up at Lance, "dude that was so stupid I about died."

Lance turned away and crossed his arms, "god if you didn't want my number you could've just said so instead of _trying to kill yourself_."

"Well  _You_  could've just asked for it like a normal person!" Keith said pulling his phone from his front pocket. He held out his phone over the counter and Lance just stood there motionless, staring at the phone. Keith lightly shook his hand to signal the malfunctioning dork to take his phone. Lance's head jolted slightly and he grabbed the phone. As he was typing in the number his mind was racing  _How the fuck did that work? How am I alive I swear I could've just died on the spot? Why does he want my number after whatever the hell that was? No turning back now_. 

"And done. Just text me whenever. See ya tomorrow?" Lance said holding out the phone. 

Keith shrugged as he snatched back his phone. "Maybe" and with that he was out of the store. Lance smiled to himself as he watched the man leave, and headed back to finish his work. 

~~~

Lance found himself having to run full sprint to try and meet up with Pidge and Hunk. He had gotten out a little late from work after loosing his keys, which created a minor setback. The three were set to meet at a sandwich shop, the two on time were supposed to order for him and he hoped that they did, Lance hadn't eaten anything all day and might have forgotten dinner the previous night. When he finally reached his destination he spied Hunk and Pidge sitting outside talking. Hunk's sandwich was basically gone, and Pidge had half of theirs down.  _Please please please let the guys have remembered_ , he thought frantically feeling his stomach growling at the thought of food. And as he approached, he saw it. The beautiful..glorious sandwich sitting there. He finally approached the seat patiently waiting for his lecture on punctuality as he slipped into the seat. 

"Yo what took you so long?" Hunk asked through a final bite of sandwich. 

"Talkin to your new boyfriend?" Pidge said with a smug grin.  _Dammit_ , Lance thought,  _I've got the literal devil sitting next to me_. 

"New boyfriend? Dude I'm your roommate how did I not know about this???" Hunk said holding his hands out in shock. His expression made it look like he was betrayed. 

Lances face grew hot and he glared over at Pidge, who just smiled in return. "No I'm still as single as ever Hunk! The gremlin was just talking about a guy I met in the cafe one day."

"Oh yeah one day meaning you've talked to him every day for five days straight," Pidge replied smugly.

Lance glared a muttered, "whatever munchkin."

"Fuckwad."

Hunk began to laugh, "break it up you two. We'll talk about Lance's love life later. First off, Pidge mind if we go to your place this time? We don't have any food and you've got all our movies." 

Pidge nodded. "Sure, the place is a mess as usual and Rover will be happy to have company. But what are we gonna do before that?"

Lance shrugged and eyed the tray in front of him, "I dunno but before we discuss I'm gonna devour this sandwich." He grabbed the meal and began to eat. His two friends watched him in shock as he inhaled the sandwich in the span of five minutes. As soon as he finished Lance spotted the looks on their faces. "What?"

"That was honestly terrifying," Pidge declared. 

"Dude ever heard of savouring every last bite?" Hunk asked "I've seen starving pigs eat slower than you." 

"What?" Lance said defensively. "I haven't eaten anything since..." He had to think for a moment.  _Shit I missed lunch yesterday too does that mean..._ "Wow I haven't eaten since breakfast yesterday, which was just a hot pocket."

"Guys, I think we have our plans." Hunk said triumphantly. He looked to Pidge to see if they were on the same page. Lance obviously wasn't and that was written all over his face. 

"Go walk around town and then get someone here more to eat." Pidge said taking their last bite.

"Sounds good to me, I've had so much work it'll be nice to just chill." Lance said, leaning back in his chair. 

A few minutes later, the trio got up and made their way into the town. They got Lance different snacks throughout the day. They stopped in different stores, bought some little things here and there, but for the most part were just window shopping. 

"Oh! Oh! Let's go in here!" Pidge said yanking Hunk's sleeve and pointing towards a candy shop. 

Hunk looked to Lance, who shrugged in response. Hunk smiled to his short friend, "sounds good! I wanna try out a new recipe and some chocolate and Carmel would be great." Pidge cheered and grabbed their sleeves, yanking them into the store. The three of them disbanded and went to look through on their own. Pidge was looking through a case of cupcakes and large cakes, Hunk was searching a back corner for jars of different sweet sauces. Lance however was in the individual chocolates section. He was trying to decide on what to get when a vibration in his pocket interrupted his internal debate. He pulled out his phone and couldn't help but feel joy at what he saw. 

**_Cute Guy:_ **

**_Hey what's up? I'm bored out of my mind_ **

Lances fingers began to fly across the keyboard to respond. 

**_Just out with friends, do you have a snapchat by any chance?_ **

Lance began to pick out a few chocolates, but he asked for a dozen.  _Bzzzzzt_  


_**Cute guy:** _

_**Yeah it's kkogonenow, why?** _

_**Omg your name is a shitty pun I'm so proud.** _

__

_**Is there a point to this?** _

__

**_Oh yeah, wanted to show you what I'm doing and you can see my friends. Hold on_ **

****

He held out his phone to take a picture of the case of chocolates. After it sent he immediately got a text message in response. 

 

**_Cute guy_ **

****

**_Holy shit that looks so good they've got the good ones too_ **

****

**_Want any?_ **

****

**_No thanks. Hold on I've got to take care of somethin_ **

 

Lance slipped his phone back into the pocket of his olive jacket. He snickered to himself and thought maybe I'll try and guess. He finished his order, paid, and slipped it under his arm. He turned to see the two waiting directly behind him both with sinister grins. "And just what do you two want?"

"Are those for your booooooooyfrieeeend?" Pidge teased eyes moving back and forth from Lance's face and the box of chocolates. Lance glared at the one in green. 

"Or are you trying to romance your way to a new boyfriend?" Hunk said. 

"E tu Hunk?" Lance said shooting him a look of betrayal. "If your gonna insult me could we do it back at Pidge's place?"

The trio headed back to Pidge's apartment and Pidge instinctively walked in and flopped onto the couch. A blur of black went racing to the couch and joined its owner. Pidge laughed while being covered in a black lab. "Rover it's only been a few hours!" Rover just  lied down on top of them and Pidge gave him a few pets before turning to their friends. Pidge's apartment wasn't the biggest, it was one big room with a couch, a TV, and a small kitchen. Their room was separate and no doubt looking like a natural disaster. Hunk took his spot at the small stool next to the counter, and lance slunk down on the floor, leaning against the couch which was currently occupied. He pulled out his phone and began to text again. 

"Who're you texting?" Pidge asked, nudging the dog off of them and looking over Lance's shoulder."Whose 'Cute guy?'"

Lance turned his phone off immediately and sat on it, "Nope nonononononono, you are  **not**  snooping on that conversation." Hunk rose from his spot and stood over the back of the couch looking at him.

"You've been holding back on me for too long man, so  _spill_." 

Lance sighed. He had no choice, he was corned. He ended up getting into way too much detail, describing Keith in every way possible: using phrases like 'cute as hell' every chance he got. 

"Your really head over heels for this guy huh?" Hunk asked. Obviously rhetorical since talking about one guy for an hour is sort of a tell tale sign. 

"Yeah." Lance responded absentmindedly. His head shot up in realization. "I-I mean yeah kinda," he laughed awkwardly, "He's a cool guy and like it'd be nice to talk to him outside of work but like if have to ask him and it'd be awkward and I'd probably fuck it up and..." Lance placed his beet red face in his hands and whined, "why don't I know when to shut up."

Pidge pumped their fists and laughed, "I totally called it!"

"So then why don't you just ask the guy?" Hunk asked ignoring Pidge to try and help out his friend the tomato. 

"Wait! Hunk hasn't seen the guy yet!" Pidge exclaimed, snatching Lance's phone. 

Lance's face shot up, " **Pidge God help me I will strangle you give me my phone!** " He heard the shutter of the phones camera and was horrified at the crime just committed. Pidge took a picture of the three of them: Hunk smiling in the back, Pidge waving in the front, and Lance looking as if he just found a spider on him. The picture had a caption:  _yo Keith we're Lances friends we want pics._ "Don't you fucking send it" Lance snapped in anger and panic. 

"Send what my dear friend."  _Oh god I know that face_ , Lance thought,  _they sent it._  Before he had a chance to die, they got a reply. A picture of Keith holding up a peace sign. 

"Spot on description man, you sure know how to pick em." Hunk remarked. 

Lance whipped around, "Now hold on, who said I liked him!"

"I'm pretty sure you did." Hunk smirked. Lance let out a series of unintelligible noises before sliding back down in defeat. "Cmon buddy, how about we go out and pick up some food?" Lance nodded and rose to his feet and the two headed out. One thing hadn't crossed Lance's mind, his phone. Pidge didn't do anything bad, just messaged Keith his phone number along with ' _hit me up my snapchat is pidgeonsnap_ '

**_Keith (Lance's Boyfriend):_ **

**_It's Pidge right?_ **

****

**_Yep so Keith I've got a few questions 4 u_ **

****

**_Is this an interrogation?_ **

****

**_Nah, so q1) do u like Lance_ **

****

**_Uh yeah? He's a cool guy I guess?_ **

****

**_Q2) would u wanna hang out with Lance outside of visiting the cafe on a regular basis_ **

****

**_Yeah sure if he asked_ **

****

**_And q3) r u straight_ **

****

**_What?_ **

****

**_R u straight_ **

****

**_Uh....I don't know?_ **

****

**_Kk thnx so u don't kno your sexuality right_ **

****

**_Yeah I guess not_ **

****

**_If u wanna talk it out I might be able to help_ **

****

**_Really? But you barely even know me_ **

****

**_So what_ **

****

**_Isn't that a personal topic?_ **

****

**_Probably_ **

****

**_But you barely know me_ **

****

**_Well looks like we gotta hang out sometime then_ **

****

**_That works_ **

****

**_Yo if u wanna hang w/ Lance outside of the cafe just show up around lunch time on a weekend he gets breaks_ **

****

**_Why are you trying so hard to help with this?_ **

****

**_BC u guys talk so much u might as well do it when Lance won't get in trouble for it_ **

****

**_Thanks Pidge_ **

****

**_Any time my dude alright they're  back im gonna send u a million pictures_ **

 

And that is exactly what Pidge did. They took pictures of everything, but mostly of Lance. Pidge couldn't help but feel proud of them self. Their plan had been set in motion, now it was time to watch it unfold. 


	3. More Than an Iced Tea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long! its back into klance so I hope you enjoy! (forgive me for spelling errors I don't have anyone to edit my writing)

Ever since meeting Lance, Keith had added 'stop by Cafe' to his routine. It went something along the lines of Wake up, Go to college, Panic at college, leave college, go home, panic at home, stop by Cafe, accidentally spend too much time talking to good looking cashier, go home and die in a heap of flushed cheeks. It had been around a week of the routine and they only ever saw each other Keith stopped by, however the two found themselves constantly texting back and forth. That day Keith made his usual round, except today, he stopped by the cafe at around noon, instead of towards closing or opening.  _Hell, might as well see if Pidge was right._  He made his way into the shop and immediately looked for Lance. He scanned the shop, searching for the tall, slender, blue eyed dork. Not behind the counter? Maybe he had the day off. If it was, his effort of coming to the cafe had been pointless. The cafe was jam packed, people were everywhere and filling up every seat. It was strange to see the cafe so busy as apposed to the dead quiet. Then something caught his eye. In the crowd he spotted Lance just removing his work apron to reveal a long sleeved white and blue striped shirt. It popped agains his tan skin and normal blue jeans. He casually slipped on an olive green jacket and went to hang up his green apron.  _Wait_ , Keith thought,  _why are you paying so much attention to his clothes? Why are you paying so much attention to him?_ He shook the thoughts from mind, then began to panic. Should he just leave? Should he talk to Lance? "Why are people so hard to deal with," Keith groaned, placing his hand to his forehead. And then, just his luck a certain person spotted him, and waved.  _Well shit no turning back now_. Lance made his way over to him, wading through the crowds. 

"Hey mullet head! Never thought I'd see you around here during daylight hours. Did you finally decide to leave your vampire cave?" Lance teased, followed with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. 

Keith smiled back, "says the guy I've never seen without an apron, I swear it's like you live here"

Lance laughed, "If your here for your iced tea, you won't get it from your favorite worker. He's off for the day."

"Wouldn't you be happy if I came here for you," Keith said sarcastically. 

Lance laughed, "oh you love me and you know it." He wagged his finger at the slightly shorter man. 

"In your dreams smartass." Keith slapped Lances arm playfully. Lance began to laugh in response. His face began to turn slightly pink. Keith couldn't help but smile to see Lance trying to cover up his own embarrassment. 

"Yeah..." Lance trailed off. Then Keith could see a light bulb above Lance's head. "Well since your here, would you wanna get lunch or somethin? I'm off for the rest of the day and.."

Keith interrupted him, "yeah sure." Lance lit up like a kid on Christmas. 

"Great!" He lightly grabbed Keith's wrist and walked him out of the cafe, then pivoted to face him. "So where you wanna go?"

"Up to you. I don't go out. Like ever." And that wasn't an exaggeration. Keith had one friend, Shiro, who was a airline pilot, plus he had to focus a lot on school, and his newly acquired job. It was always just easier to make top ramen and Mac n cheese.

"That's just sad. Guess I'll just have to surprise you." Lance smiled mischievously, beginning to drag him away again.  _Oh god what am I doing_ , Keith thought. Yet he didn't argue or try and stop his friend. He just trailed along, trying to guess where they were headed. A few more minutes of waking and Lance stopped. Keith didn't. He ended up walking straight into Lance, knocking him to the ground. But instead of letting go of Keith's wrist, he instead held on for dear life. Yknow when in the movies two people fall on each other and it gets embarrassing and cute? That doesn't really happen. Lance was lying face first on the sidewalk with Keith's elbow jammed deep in his back. Keith ended up being kicked in the shins during the fall. The two threw out a colorful assortment of swears. They both began to wriggle around trying to get into a normal sitting position on the ground. Keith felt his face grow hot in embarrassment. Lance glanced over at him and laughed, "wow never realized you were  _falling_  for me"

Keith tucked in his knees and buried his head in between. "Don't get so tripped up over this," he said, his words muffled by his jeans. Lance stopped laughing and stared over at the embarrassed boy next to him. His face began to grow red as he stared. Keith finally looked to see him staring. And then for some reason Keith started laughing, and couldn't stop if he wanted too. He grasped at his sides. "Your face is priceless!" He said through his laughter. 

Lance growled, "shut up! Are we gonna eat or what?!?" 

Once Keith finally calmed down he finally looked to the place in front of them. "What is this place? Mexican?"

Lance smiled at him, "Yeah! Used to come here all the time as a kid." He stuck his hands in his pocket and stared up at the restaurant with a longing smile. "My family would spend hours in here playing around. The owners knew us by name and they always gave us free deserts," he chuckled to himself, "They taught me to bake actually so I should thank them for my job."

Keith pushed himself to his feet and held out his gloved hand and half smiled, "then what are we waiting for?" Lance hesitated before taking his hand firmly, and Keith yanked him to his feet. The two exchanged friendly smiles and headed inside. It wasn't exactly what Keith expected. It was full of bright colors, everything looked old and used. It made the place feel more homey. There were a decent amount of people, filling up ten tables at least. They were immediately greeted by a woman, maybe in her 40s, who rushed up to the two of them. She flashed a smile a mile wide when she spotted Lance, and immediately wrapped him in her arms. The two began laughing and speaking to eachother in what sounded like a foreign language to Keith.  _Wait_ , he thought,  _that's Spanish. Lance can speak Spanish? He looks so happy, his genuine smile could probably light up the darkest rooms imaginable. He looks more like an actual person and not just 'cafe guy' with his normal clothes on_. Keith smiled to himself as he watched the exchange. He didn't understand what they were talking about in the slightest, but they were talking excitedly, randomly gesturing in his direction. 

"Where are my manners! Come! Sit down!" The woman exclaimed excitedly guiding them to two stools behind a small counter. She placed two menus in front of them and smiled. The woman then got their orders for drinks and headed off. 

Keith looked over to Lance with a smirk, "old friends?"

"I told you, I used to come here as a kid, they're all family." He swivelled around to look at the restaurant. "It's been years since I've been here, it's kind of nostalgic." 

"Must be nice," Keith murmured. Lance twisted his head immediately and stared, eyebrows raised in concern and confusion. Keith let out a hollow laugh, "sorry don't worry about it."

Lance held out his hand, motioning Keith to stop. "No. You don't just mention something and stop yourself." Lance signed and turned his stool again, this time to face his friend, "so what's eating you. You can trust me." 

  
_Great_ , Keith thought,  _way to open your stupid mouth too wide now what_. "I never knew my parents," he stared straight, not daring to shift his glance from the counter, "They gave me away the second I was born." He looked away completely, avoiding the sight of Lance, even out of the corner of his eye. "At least that's what they always told me. Foster home to foster home," he clenched his fists, "it was always the same. They told me I was just a reject. No one wanted me, no one ever would. Some were abusive, some just ignored my existence. It wasn't always bad, some were nice. They helped me to college actually. But I guess I've always just been alone." Keith let out a sigh and let out a short tired laugh, "heh, sorry guess I kind of overshared there." He turned to Lance and tilted his head with a weak smile, "just ignore that ok?" 

Lance looked to his friend, Keith could see the concern in his eyes. Lance lightly placed a hand over Keith's fist and caressed it gently with his thumb, "I know you think you don't have any family, but your always welcome in mine. Your not alone anymore. Your gonna be stuck with me wether you like it or not mullet brain." 

Keith let out a quick, quiet laugh, "yknow if I didn't know any better, I'd think that sounded like a threat."

Lance smirked, "if I was trying to threaten you, you'd be quaking in your boots."

Keith couldn't hold it back, he burst out laughing, "you probably couldn't scare a screaming child."

Lance finally removed his hand from Keith's, and threw both of his hands up in outrage, "I'm terrifying and you know it! I could scare the shit out of you Mr. Emotionless!"

"Dream on, your about as scary as a teddy bear," Keith rolled his eyes. 

"Shut your trap! I'm as scary as...!!" His face showed annoyance and the anger I his voice was easy to distinguish, yet his mind went blank trying to come up with a fitting simile. 

"A butterfly?" 

"Yes!" He said angrily. Keith could see the thoughts fill Lance's mind at what he just said, "Wait No! Your such a dick!" Lance punched Keith in the shoulder and beg and to laugh. Keith couldn't hold back any longer as he began to giggle. Soon they were both laughing. They lost track of time, their food arrived along with drinks and they talked through their afternoon. By the time they were out of the restaurant, "What the cheese?!? How is it 4 pm??" Lance yelled in shock at the sight of his wrist watch.  

Keith shrugged, "I've got nothing to do, if you still want to hang out or anything."

Lance took one more glance towards his watch, "sounds good, lemme just call the cafe, I might have to close up tonight." Keith flashed him a thumbs up and Lance smiled in return. Lance pulled out his phone and rounded a corner. Meanwhile Keith leaned against the brick wall behind him and slid out his phone. 

**Pidge**

**Hey Pidge you here?**

**Ye whattup my guy**

**I need help**

**Did u get arrested?**

**I think I'm gay**

**WOAH WHAT WHY DIDNT U SAY SO WHY DO YOU THINK UR GAY**

**Uh I might have a crush on someone?**

**It's Lance isn't it**

**Shut up**

**Awwe how cute**

**I'm leaving**

**No no wait I'm seriously here to help, why is it a think**

**Because I don't know if that's what I'm feeling ok I'm not used to being around people in general**

**Try describing what your feeling**

**Well like I really don't know, it's weird but I kinda like it?**

**You ever felt like this before**

**Never**

**Did you feel this when you first saw him or after you got to know him**

**Well I felt it a little when I first saw him but like it's gotten worse? But like in a good way?**

**Keith buddy pal I have a diagnosis**

**?????**

**U gotta big ol' gay crush on LANCE**

**Why was Lance capitalized it wasn't last time**

**I spent a few days yelling about that assbucket and my phone figured I'm always yelling his name, don't change the subject**

**Sorry. Is it like normal to be gay?? I don't know what's happening tbh**

**Ur hanging out with him today right?**

**WHAT HKW DID YOU KNOW THAT**

**Chill dude I just figured since you brought up being gay and like I'm not stupid which also helps**

**DID YOU HAVE A POINT TO WHAT YOU WERE SAYING**

**K so like tell him how u feel tonight aight**

**But isn't that weird he's very straight and I am very not appentkg**

**Cool down my dude you can't even type so ur face is probably red as ur jacket**

**Shut the fuck up I'm not even wearing my jacket**

**Good luck with your boyfriend you hopeless gay**

**I hate you**

**No you don't**

 

Keith slipped his phone back into his pocket and waiting quietly, he decided the conversation with Pidge was helpful enough for him to think through whatever he was going through.  _Shit shit shit shit shit shit_ , his mind raced as if put on repeat. All the mental screaming gave him a splitting headache, he couldn't help but groan as he brought his gloved hand to his forehead. 

"Awe without me your head hurt," Lance grinned. 

"It only started when you got back, your the reason it's hurting," Keith glared back. "So what's the deal with work?"

"I'm home free, your stuck with me for the day!" Lance began to examine Keith's face, "dude you ok? You look paler than usual.."

"I'm fine," he snapped. Keith sighed, "I'm fine, just a little headache is all." More like heart ache. 

"Uuuugh, good thing dr Lance knows how to deal with headaches," Lance snatched up Keith's and and began to walk. 

"Lance where are you taking me," it sounded more of a statement than a question. 

"Ice cream, it's the cure for headaches yknow." He sounded triumphant as he spoke. God I can feel his grin from here, might as well go along with this. They rounded a corner and headed inside a shop. The inside looked fairly new, checkered floor, few gatherings of tables and chairs, and a display case taking up half of the inside. Inside of the cases were dozens of ice cream flavors in gallon containers, except for a single case towards to front which was filled with a variety of cakes. The initial chill within the restaurant finally set in and Keith shivered. 

"it's freezing! How the hell is this supposed to help!" He snapped, wrapping his arms around him self.  _Of course I'm cold, it's an ice cream store and I'm here in a short sleeve shirt. Wait what-_  Keith could feel the warmth return to his arms. A jacket was draped over his shoulders, not just any jacket.  _No nonononono I can't be that gay FUCK THIS IS A NICE JACKET._  He looked towards Lance, "uh...thanks."

Lance turned away arms crossed and grumbled, "don't get too comfy! I want that back when your not cold." Keith muffled a laugh and he spotted Lance sneak a smile. "So what do you want sundae? Milkshake? Just some normal ice cream?"

"Uh just get me whatever you get, I guess?" Keith said with a sideways glance. 

"Exactly what I get?" He smirked 

Keith's eyes were still glued to the menu as he spoke, "yeah I guess-" he stopped after he spotted the look, "why are you looking at me like that?"

"Two large mint milkshakes please," Lance grinned and headed towards the register and gestured for Keith to follow. They stood side by side as Lance payed and their shakes were being made. The two slid into a set of plastic chairs across from each other. They sat idly chatting until a young woman behind the counter called for Lance, holding two cups and a pair of straws . Lance rose and took a single large stride towards her and took the drinks and straws. He outstretched one to Keith, "think you can handle this?" Keith's mouth dropped open at the site. "Close your mouth, you'll catch flies," Lance said with a stuck up tone. 

"That thing is like a foot tall do you eat all of it at once?!?" He was still in shock, and snatched the drink out of Lance's hands. He began to push the straw out of its wrapper, "God how the fuck do you drink all of that and stay the width of a stick??" 

"Swimming," Lance said with a shrug, "now you wanna come to my place for a while and chill?"

Keith got up and the two began to walk out the door, "you swim?"

Lance nodded, "yep, you wanna race sometime I could totally take you on."

Keith laughed and pushed him as they walked side by side, "sure if you wanna go against me in basketball then bring it on."

"Jokes on you! I was the best in my family," Lance stuck a thumb to his puffed out chest. Keith felt a vibration in the pocket of Lance's jacket. Lance stuck his hand in the pocket and brought out his phone. He groaned, "my boss wants me to go in and clean up since I clocked out early today." He looked up to Keith apologetically, "mind stopping by while I close up?" 

Keith shrugged, "I've got nothin better to do." The two walked side by side drinking their shakes, laughing and joking. They finally arrived at the cafe and Lance held the door open with an outstretched hand. "Such a gentlemen, never would've guessed from the stupid looking exterior."

Lance glared and followed Keith in, "Excuse you, I look like a prince. You have the exterior of a sloth!"

Keith shrugged and took his usual spot at the counter "I like sloths, they're cute."

Lance walked behind the counter and placed his shake down next to Keith's, "I've got some baking I need to deal with, and I feel like I'm forgetting something." He scratched his chin then a light went off, "oh yeah! I left my stuff here earlier and I had somethin for you! Hang on." And with that he disappeared into the back. Keith glanced at his cup, it was empty.  _So that's how he eats it all. Damn these things are good. Wait.._  A realization struck him.  _I'm still wearing his jacket. And now we're alone..._  "Ta da! Aren't I the best ever." Lance came back into view, a box in his hands. Keith tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. Lance sighed, "poor naive Keith," he slid off the lid of the box, "Remember the chocolates I showed you the other day?"

Keith's eyes went wide, "you got those? Why?"

Lance slid the box down on the counter and stuck an arm behind his neck out of anxiety, "well I decided to get some for you and I tried to guess the ones you'd like?" He chuckled nervously as his cheeks warmed up, "sorry it's kind of lame." Keith couldn't take his eyes off of him, he studied every detail of Lance's face. 

"N..no," Keith sputtered. He coughed trying to regroup his thoughts and confidence, "it's sweet. Plus you got them right. You got five of my favorite." Keith squinted at Lance, "ok how'd you know."

Lance smirked, "looks like I know you better than you thought mullet brain. Lemme just go ice some cakes, then I've got to wipe the tables and we're set." He walked into the back, leaving Keith alone with his thoughts which honestly weren't very diverse.  _Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck_ , went his broken record thoughts. He grabbed the sides of Lance's jacket and shrunk inside of it, shrouding himself in its warmth.  _Can't I just curl up and die right here, right now_. His thoughts were once again interrupted by a light song drifting to his ears.  _Lance?_  Keith listened to the melody, slow and sweet, gently lifting its way through the air. Keith closed his eyes and smiled, letting the song sink in. He felt his cheeks heat up, but he didn't care. He grabbed a single chocolate and chewed it carefully. The song wasn't one he was familiar with, it was about icing, and a smile?  _A love song_. His mind stopped.  _Calm down Keith, your thinking too much into this. It's probably just a song he likes. It means nothing_. His attempt at reassurance didn't stop the red from spreading ear to ear. He heard footsteps come from the other room and the song became louder and louder. Then it stopped. All of the noise stopped. Silence. It stayed for a minute until Lance rounded the corner, rag in hand. The blush hadn't completely left his face. "Oh hey did you hear the...singing?" He asked with an awkward smile. 

Keith hoped his face wasn't as red as it felt as he spoke, "yeah, didn't know you had talent."

"I'm going to  **ignore**  the insult and take that as a compliment." Lance glared as he strolled over to the counter and began to wipe it down, circling and circling. Keith couldn't take his eyes off him. He felt like it was his mind being rubbed around in circles instead of the rag. He was being rubbed around in circles driven around and around by the boy in front of him. "You want an iced tea?" Keith's gaze shot up, Lance was still laser focused, not even risking a glance. "It'd be on the house."

  
_Fuck it_. Keith grabbed Lance's shirt and yanked him forwards, and the two collided in a kiss. It was sloppy and quick yet it got the point across. It lasted a second, and Keith was the first to pull away, not risking anything further. He immediately turned away, face red as a tomato. "How much was that," he said. He doubted Lance heard him since he had muffled himself with Lance's jacket. He dared to peek and saw Lance, eyes wide, mouth wide open, face redder than Keith's.  _FUCK WHY DID I DO THAT FUCK FUCK FUCK THERE GOES THAT CHANCE FUCKING KILL ME NOW_  


"D-depends on if you liked it too."  _Wait...he said too. Does that mean..?_  Keith nodded slightly, he could see the giddy grin make its way onto Lance's face. "Well then, it's always free for you." That face. That stupid face he makes when flirting. Keith attempted to muffle his laughter, but ended up failing and bursting into loud bellowing laughter. "yknow normally I'd get mad but the fact that you made such a fool out of yourself now I think is as humiliating as you can get."

"Oh shut up," he made out through his laughter. He wished to have retaliated cleverly, but his mind had shut down. 

"Oh come on, you know you love me. So what did it? My charm? My looks?" Lance's smile was as wide as the Great Wall. 

Keith leaned over and planted another kiss on Lance's lips, "well we both know it wasn't your pickup lines." Lance went unresponsive again, smiling dumbly, the flush in his cheeks growing. Keith snickered, "please tell me you'll do this every time I kiss you."


End file.
